


There's A Difference Between Like and Love

by Ev Pocket (evpocket)



Category: The Leet World
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, content warning for canon typical fucked-uppedness from ellis's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: As Ellis figures out when he decides to get back in touch with his family.
Relationships: Ellis/Montrose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	There's A Difference Between Like and Love

To say Montrose didn't get along with Ellis's family would be a lie. As it turns out, smiling and nodding and biting your tongue while you pretend to enjoy Pabst Blue Ribbon are all surprisingly easy tricks to pull off. However, saying Montrose didn't _like_ Ellis's family would be the understatement of the century. If he had to watch another Dukes Of Hazzard re-run, listen to any more of Billy's dissertations on modern politics, or call Ellis his "friend" one more time he was going to kill someone. Ellis seemed to be having fun, though.

He, Ted, and Austin were at that moment digging through the piles of junk in the old barn trying to find Ellis's old drum set. The crash of cymbals and drunken hollers of excitement indicated that they had found it. 

"Hey 'Trose! Check this out!" Ellis shouted, dragging the drums out into the grass. His face was red from sunburn and booze, and Montrose had to admit how cute his flushed, giddy smile was, "Red White And Blow It The Fuck Up is back together!"

"Reunion concert one night only outside the trailer," Austin added, "Be there or get shot!"

"Wouldn't miss it," Montrose smiled and gave a weak wave.

\---

Montrose went to bed before everyone else, although he couldn't get to sleep, since the littler kids were setting off fireworks over at the edge of the property. The trailer was pretty crowded, so Ellis and Montrose were staying in a tent, which was certainly not a problem for Montrose.

He heard the zipper of the door, and Ellis made his way in, kicking off his shoes and flopping down onto the air mattress.

"Hey Tiger," Montrose said, zipping the tent back up behind him and then pressing a kiss to his warm face, "Ready to call it a night?"

"I sure am," Ellis grumbled, cuddling up to Montrose, "Y'know Mary Beth cornered me the moment you were out of earshot?"

"What a bitch. What'd you do?" Montrose asked.

"Panicked 'n told her I was engaged to some french-Canadian woman. So, if anyone asks, tell them that _Celine_ and I are having a private wedding."

Montrose laughed, and Ellis joined in, though not as enthusiastically.

"God I hate it here."

"Really? It seemed like you were having fun," Montrose said, running the palm of his hand along Ellis's spine.

"I was, for a while," he explained, "Revisiting your childhood is fun, until it isn't, then it's like getting bitch slapped with a weed-whacker."

Montrose made a sympathetic noise.

"You know Louise named one of her kids after me?" Ellis continued, "I sure hope he doesn't grow up to be like me."

"I don't know, I'd say you're a pretty good role model, comparatively speaking."

"Aaand, that's pretty fuckin' depressing, boe." Ellis said, burying his face against Montrose's shoulder.

"Do you want to leave?"

"I mean, fuck yeah I do, but you can't just: go AWOL for ten years, come visit for a week, and then one day into said week go 'actually, just kidding' and sneak off in the middle of the night."

"I don't know, kinda sounds like something you'd do."

"Yeah, you're right. But would you believe I actually care about these people?"

Montrose felt Ellis relax a little bit in his arms and he smiled. As much as he did want to be the emotionally supportive boyfriend to Ellis, he was really, really fucking tired, and the sooner both of them could get some sleep the better.

"Then you'll just have to find a way to enjoy yourself while we're here." Montrose said, pulling the blanket over them.

Ellis smiled against Montrose's skin, "Alright. Why don't we go hunting tomorrow? I can show you where I killed my first deer..."

Ellis figured there was a difference between "like" and "love." He loved his family, even if he didn't necessarily like them. With Montrose, though, he was lucky enough to have both.


End file.
